1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture measuring apparatus and a computer-readable medium for measuring a state of moisture in a measurement target object such as soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, soil moisture measuring apparatuses developed for farm work or kitchen gardens measure moisture included in soil based on, for example, an electric resistance method. Conventionally, there has been known a measuring apparatus having a simplified configuration in which two measuring electrodes are provided on the external surface of the body of the apparatus, as a soil moisture measuring apparatus which is thrust into soil for use and has been developed for the nurturing assistance of foliage plants and the like (See Japanese Patent No. 2608679).
However, in the aforementioned technology (the soil moisture measuring apparatus having a simplified configuration) it is ideal that the whole of the two measuring electrodes provided on the external surface of the body of the apparatus is brought into contact with soil. However, when the measuring apparatus is thrust into soil, or its position is transferred, there occurs a gap between the soil and the measuring apparatus. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the gap causes a substantial reduction in a contact area between the measuring apparatus and the soil, which impedes exact measurements.